


Headache

by dustandroses



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, mmom 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinner threw his glasses on his desk and massaged his temples. He had a splitting headache. It was amazing how easy it was for Mulder to reduce him to this.  One day, he was going to find a way to pound some common sense into that man, even if he had to use a blunt instrument to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.
> 
> For the Merry Month of Masturbation 2010, Day 29.

Skinner threw his glasses on his desk and massaged his temples. He had a splitting headache. It was amazing how easy it was for Mulder to reduce him to this. Damn him. No backup, yet again, but as usual, he managed to come out relatively in one piece, and he even got an arrest. One day, he was going to find a way to pound some common sense into that man, even if he had to use a blunt instrument to do it.

His imagination took over then, and he pictured Mulder crawling on his knees to Skinner’s feet, begging him for forgiveness and swearing that he’d never rush in without backup again. Skinner grinned and relaxed slightly, leaning back in his chair. The headache eased somewhat and he rolled his head, giving the muscles in his neck and shoulders a chance to release some of their tightly-held tension.

That was a good fantasy. He should try that more often – give his mind a few minutes to concentrate on what he’d like to do to that that irritating, impossibly stubborn son of a bitch. It was an image that evoked a number of pleasurable responses. Including one he hadn’t expected. He glanced down at the hard-on he found himself sporting, and adjusted his cock in his pants, trying to find a more comfortable position.

He’d always found masturbation to be quite effective at relieving stress. He laughed, realizing what he was considering was absolutely crazy under the circumstances.  But he couldn’t get the idea out of his head now that it was there. Face the facts: he couldn’t get the image of Mulder on his knees out of his head. He stroked his cock through his trousers. What the hell.

He was out of his chair and across the floor to his door before he could find a reason to stop himself, and moments after locking it he found himself back in his chair, cock in hand. He spread his legs wide, giving his balls some room and moaned quietly as he squeezed his cock, running his thumb around the head. He thought of other things Mulder could do besides beg in that position, and the images flooded his mind. Mulder sucking his balls, licking a trail up the underside of his cock, licking around the head before sticking his tongue into the slit and sucking gently.

Oh yes. This was working. He slouched into his chair as Mulder took the crown into his mouth, tongue swirling around as he started to bob up and down, taking in more of his cock with every down stroke. The suction hollowed his cheeks and his cheekbones stood out in contrast as he glanced up at Skinner, a look of pure devotion in his eyes. Skinner gasped as his come spurted onto the underside of his desk, his sudden orgasm shocking him with its intensity.

He dropped his head back onto the headrest, his harsh panting oddly out of sync with his fast beating heart. He hadn’t come that hard, or that unexpectedly, in years. Skinner realized that his headache was receding and sighed with relief. That’s better. Well, it seemed he’d found a cure for his Mulder-induced tension headaches.

The phone rang, breaking him out of his peaceful contemplation. He used his left hand to pick up the phone, as his right was still sticky.

“Sir, Agent Mulder is on line three.”

“God lord, what the hell did he do this time?”


End file.
